Closet Nympho
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: Kyle has a secret that only three other people know of, and one of them is not his crush Stan. K2, Crenny, and Kenny/Craig/Kyle. Sister story to To Love is to Hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I can blame this on a couple of fanarts of K2, Cryle, and my perverted mind. I can't help it that I imagine Kyle as such a…delicious whore? XD As the story goes on, it will develop a less smutty atmosphere and turn into a Style.**

**And if you couldn't tell from the title of this lovely story, yes, it's all about the sex, baby! Nothing too graphic yet though.**

**Mostly takes place when the boys are 19-20 years old.**

**Disclaimer: **South Park © Matt and Trey. I'm only using the boys as my puppets. Enjoy!

Pairings: Kenny/Craig/Kyle, Crenny, K2

Closet Nympho

"Nngh, Kenny," a certain redhead moaned before biting his lip. His eyes rolled back and closed as he laced his hands in unruly blond hair, tugging at the golden locks slightly before opening his lust filled emerald eyes and locking them with sky blue as Kenny teased his throbbing desire.

The blond smirked up at him as he flicked his tongue across Kyle's head before standing up from the floor, leaning over and placing his hands on either side of those red curls on the back of the couch and moved in for a kiss. And with a fiery redhead, whose lust and passion was as fiery as his hair, it didn't take long for Kenny's knees to buckle from the odd position. One knee found its way between Kyle's spread legs and the other over the Jew's left leg, fingers now wound tightly in a sea of red waves as his tongue begged for entrance between Kyle's lips.

"Why do you always start without me?" came a somewhat annoyed sigh from behind the blonde, while gorgeous blue eyes that rivaled Kenny's, albeit a bit colder, stared down at the pair blankly as the teen crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Because you take to damn…Fuck, Kenny! …long to get here," Kyle gasped as the blonde bit down on his right shoulder, his hands squeezing tight against Kenny's shoulders as he repeatedly bit and licked the quickly reddening spot.

A typical smirk spread across Craig's lips as he uncrossed his arms, looping one around Kenny's neck and shoulders, pulling him backwards, waiting to see if the teen would manage to stand or fall on his ass. "I don't think that it's because I take so long," he purred in Kenny's ear, loud enough for Kyle to hear, soon after he fell to his knees on the floor -Kenny had fallen on his ass- his long fingers making quick work of unzipping the blonde's parka and tossing it aside.

"Oh, then why?" Kyle pressed as he sat up, hunching over with his chin in his palms and elbows on his knees as he intently watched Kenny's face contort into expressions of pure ecstasy as Craig's hands explored his sensitive areas.

"You two," he grinned as his eyes flicked up to lock with Kyle's, one hand slowly inching towards the front of Kenny's quickly tightening pants, "are nymphos and can't stand the wait."

The Jew only grinned lopsidedly, his eyes roaming down to watch as Craig's hand dipped inside the squirming blonde's pants, gripping his member tightly.

"It's your fault," he then murmured as he slid casually off the couch to sit in front of Kenny, taking the teen's face in his hands. "You two just couldn't keep it in your pants the night we had that sleepover. How was I to know how erotic it was to watch someone have sex in the same room? Even then, how addicting it was once I was invited to join the festivities?"

The redhead briefly reminisced that night as he quickly slid his tongue into Kenny's mouth, moaning slightly at the flavor of the watermelon gum Kenny had been chewing that afternoon and the feel of Kenny's hands running through his hair.

xoxoxox

It had been about three years ago when Kenny's family had moved into a newer house – his father had actually taken some alcohol abuse classes and cut _way_ back on drinking and gotten a decent paying job – and Kenny had a sleepover to celebrate.

It was a given that Kenny and Craig would share the blonde's bed, seeing as they were dating as the entire school knew, and the other teens would have to find a place either on the floor of his room or sleep on the fold out couch downstairs or the floor there.

Kyle unfortunately had been one of the first to fall asleep, having crashed leaning up against Kenny's bed, and so had been stripped down to his boxers and his clothing hidden until the morning. He had planned on sleeping wherever Stan was sleeping, but Stan had decided to crash downstairs with Clyde, Tweek, and a the others. Stan thought that make out time was private time and so left the pair alone and Kyle to fend for himself should he wake up. Kyle was also the only person to sleep in that room besides the currently lip locked couple.

In the grand scheme of things, it was a good thing, though his head throbbed for a good five minutes after the fact, that the lamp on Kenny's bedside table came crashing down on him as Craig shoved Kenny down on the mattress none too gently and the blonde's elbow just happened to crash into said bedside table. Though Kyle, at the time, only knew that something had fallen on him and it was suddenly too bright.

He groaned slightly, though not enough to draw attention from the pair on the bed, and shoved the lamp aside, rubbing the side of his head. His mind was too hazy from being woke from a deep slumber, and so hadn't yet begun to hear the various sounds emanating from just inches above and behind him, but once he fully came to he realized with a sense of growing curiosity just what was going on.

Cautiously, Kyle had turned his head and eyes up towards the bed, trying not to make a sound, and those emerald orbs grew tremendously as he watched with slight fascination as Craig's hand worked its way up and down Kenny's length. And that kiss…! He suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine and he turned a bit more, his body heating up as every second past. He could even feel the heat creeping up his face as he was sure it was turning bright red and he wiped his slightly sweaty palms against his boxers.

This was so much hotter than watching porn, even despite the fact that it was two guys. Two of his best guy friends, nonetheless.

The redhead watched as the raven haired teen broke the kiss and began trailing slow, lazy kisses down Kenny's jaw line, to his neck, down his chest… Kyle bit his lip and rolled his hips once as he watch Craig slowly take all of the blonde into his mouth, cloudy sky blue eyes locked with each other as he slowly moved his head up and then quickly back down.

This went on for several minutes, and Kyle couldn't decide what was more exciting to watch: Craig skillfully giving Kenny a blowjob or watching the expressions Kenny made and listening to the noises escaping his slightly parted mouth. He finally decided that it was watching and listening to Kenny, and as he indulged in this new found pleasure, his hand found its way past the waist of his boxers.

Kenny's fingers soon found themselves wrapped in short black hair and his hips began to arch off the bed, and suddenly Craig abandoned him, leaving the blonde thrusting up into nothing as he sat over him, smirking devilishly. And as this happened, Kyle quickly turned back around, breathing heavy, and withdrew his hand from himself, hoping that Craig didn't see him.

Unbeknownst to the poor Jew, Craig had in fact spotted him watching and flicked his eyes from Kenny's, once he calmed slightly from being neglected, to the back of Kyle's curly red head with a slight roll from his own head in Kyle's direction.

Kenny returned the evil smile to his lover, sitting up and wrapping his arms tightly around Craig's neck.

"What do you think?" Craig whispered in the blonde's ear before latching his mouth onto his neck, sucking gently.

"Do you really have to ask?" was the quiet response as he angled his neck so the raven haired boy could better access his neck.

xoxoxox

**More smut to come! Reviews and comments are love and fuel my perverted mind!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry! I haven't forgotten about you guys! I'm just terrible at staying focused and working on a story…I do bits and pieces here and there…

Sadly nothing too graphic here…

**Disclaimer: **South Park © Matt and Trey. I'm only using the boys as my puppets. Enjoy!

Pairings: Kenny/Craig/Kyle, Crenny, K2

Closet Nympho

Wide emerald eyes darted around the room wildly, looking for something to save him from this situation, fear growing in the pit of his stomach. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'

Kyle had to resist the urge to cover his mouth, trying his best not to take in too deep of breaths as he tried to calm himself. Though even if he had tried to stifle them, his hand would have fallen away instantly as slightly sweat dampened hands found their way sensually through his hair.

His face instantly lit up a lovely shade of red, his breath held, and his back rigid as the hands worked their way from his hair gently around to his cheeks, his face slowly being turned to face the bed.

"Kyle~" came Kenny's sing-song voice as terrified, wide green eyes finally met lust filled sky blue ones.

"K-Kenny, what are you-?" he managed to choke out, trying to feign shock, though in all actuality he was way beyond that.

"Don't play coy," he breathed as he leaned down to Kyle's ear, gently blowing into it. "Come join us."

Everyone knew what a horrible lair Kyle was when he had to come up with something on the spot, so he opted for silence.

"Please?" the blonde grinned as his nose rubbed against the still rigid Kyle's.

Still he said nothing as he managed to back away just enough to elude Kenny's reach, his hands finding their way to the floor to slowly lift himself up.

"There's a good boy," the blonde cooed as he leaned back into Craig.

"He's gonna bolt," the noirette mumbled in Kenny's ear before slowly licking behind it, both sets of blue eyes locked on Kyle.

And he was right; Kyle turned as soon as he could break his gaze with the pair's and bolted for the door.

"Oh, I don't think so," Craig breathed in Kyle's ear seconds later as he had him pinned against the wall with one of his arms twisted behind his back, his face pressed against the cool paint.

"Not so rough!" Kenny yelped as he jumped off the bed. "At least not until we find out if he likes it that way," he then added thoughtfully, pleased that his boyfriend had released Kyle's arm and let him away from the wall, opting for restraining him by locking his arms under the redhead's shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyle finally cried as Kenny stood in front of him, wearing only an evil smile.

A finger quickly found its way to Kyle's lips before he could start yelling more. "Shhh~ You don't want to wake them up, do you?" Kenny purred as he stepped closer. "We just thought that you wanted to have some fun too. It's no fun by yourself once you've had sex."

Kyle still wanted to run from them out of fear, but in the back of his mind, he totally agreed with Kenny. He wanted to know what it felt like.

Kenny watched Kyle's eyes for a few moments as the redhead first seemed to gaze through him before his eyes slowly drifted down to the floor. The blonde nodded once as his eyes locked with Craig's and a smile formed on his lips, the other teen releasing Kyle slowly.

At last emerald eyes slowly found their way back to Kenny's expectant sky blue ones, fear residing in them.

"Don't ask fifty questions," the blonde warned as he took a step toward Kyle, his mouth closing instantly, silencing anything he had to say. "We're both fine with his little experiment, otherwise we would've left you alone to watch. We won't tell anyone about this, so you can keep it hush-hush and not worry about it getting back to your mother. If you feel uncomfortable, just ask us to stop or change approach. Got it?"

The young Jew let everything sink in over the next minute or two before he licked his dry lips and nodded. "Okay. I want to try this."

Sometime ago, during the little speech, Craig had found his way back to the haven of the bed and watched as Kenny slowly closed the two feet between him and Kyle, the blonde's fingers once again lacing through red curls as curious and slightly scared green eyes closed when Kenny's lips met his.

Both teens knew how inexperienced Kyle was with physical contact, and a smirk formed on Kenny's lips as he felt Kyle's hands on his bare chest slowly inching their way up and around his shoulders while he leaned his back against the cool wall behind him.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Kenny breathed against his friend's lips as the latter's eyes slowly opened.

Not trusting his voice at the moment, the redhead simply nodded his head slowly, licking his lips before tracing his fingers over them, all the while being led to the bed.

"Now," Kenny smiled as he turned Kyle's back to Craig, gently pushing him down into said teen's chest. "Sit back and enjoy. And try not to be too loud."

Craig's hands inched their way around Kyle's waist, his fingertips teasing the skin beneath them, his lips gently kissing the back of his neck and shoulders while Kenny worked on getting Kyle's boxers off, effectively flinging them in an unknown general direction no sooner than they were away from their owner's body.

At first all Kyle could do was close his eyes and let the sensations wash over him: the feeling of lips on his skin, the feeling of unfamiliar hands caressing his stomach and inner thighs…it was an overload!

"You think that feels good?" Kenny chuckled as a loan moan escaped Kyle's slightly parted lips, the redhead's eyes snapping open and his hands flying up to cover his mouth, not believing that his body let out such a sound of its own volition. "Wait until you've felt this."

Kyle watched as Kenny dipped his head down, the tips of his hair tickling his chest as he lowered himself down to his throbbing member.

As Kenny's mouth enveloped Kyle's nether region, his hand tightened on his mouth while he sucked in a suddenly much needed breath as his head rolled back onto Craig's shoulder.

Craig thought the hand to be distracting, and so quickly removed it from Kyle's open mouth and laced their fingers together. "You'll have to do better than that to keep quiet," he purred in his ear, tracing the shell with his tongue soon after, smirking as he noticed goosebumps forming on the other boy's skin and a slight shiver of his spine. Craig didn't have to worry about the other hand, as it was already wound in Kenny's hair as he teased the redhead.

xoxoxox

With several quick blinks and a shake or three of his head, Kyle's eyes focused on snapping fingers in his face and made to move the offending hand from so close to his face but found that he couldn't move his arms.

"You've really been that spaced since I cuffed you?" Kenny nearly laughed as he watched Kyle struggle slightly against the leather wrist cuffs restraining him to the bed.

"Apparently so," the redhead mumbled as Craig crawled up between his legs and dove in for a searing kiss.

xoxoxox

Gah! Sorry for the sudden break (and lack of full out smut)! D: I just wanted to post something to make sure I didn't forget about you wonderful readers! We'll get back to the bedroom scene soon~ If I'm not playing Skyrim right now, I'm writing!


End file.
